Our purpose is to collect information about cancer patients regarding their problems and the resources used for their care. This study will provide useful information for the planning of health services, determination of health manpower requirements and the planning of health care professional education. It will describe the patterns of care received during the year following diagnosis for colorectal cancer patients, the relation between these patterns and patient and provider characteristics, the cost of care, and intermediate outcomes for patients. Major elements in the pattern include such factors as a) timing of provider contacts and referrals, b) patient delay from appearance of symptoms to first contact, c) patient compliance with axpointments, d) characteristics of providers and care settings, e) type of service (surgery, diagnostic tests, and other medical services). The information is provided primarily by patient interview and is validated by comparison with other sources which are able to provide information as aspects of the total picture. Previous work has demonstrated that the cooperation of pathologists, physicians, and patients in such a project can be secured. Data generated by this study is to be presented to the participating physicians in a forum which facilitates exchange of information to improve cancer control. Reports will also be published in scientific journals.